Kamikazee
Kamikazee is a recurring spell in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in Dragon Quest II, the spell attempts to destroy all enemies at the cost of the user's own life. The spell is often associated with supportive roles. It is also commonly seen on the dreaded rockbomb. Appearances Dragon Quest II Learned by the Prince of Cannock at Level 28, the spell would slay all enemies attacking the party. The caster of the spell would, as the original name implies, also perish along with the enemies. The spell has no resistance tag whatsoever for normal enemies in the game's programming in any version, giving it perfect accuracy against everything but boss monsters. The downside to this is that no experience points or gold are gained after battle. Dragon Quest III Acquired by those of the Priest and Sage vocations at Level 41, and no longer negates any experience points or gold when cast. It is also known by the Rockbombs introduced to the series from this installment. The living landmines are notorious for casting this spell and wiping out whole parties when they are low on HP, so dealing with them swiftly is paramount. Dragon Quest IV Kamikazee is activated if someone is wearing a kamikazee bracer upon defeat, but otherwise, no one learns the spell. The scarcity of the effect is balanced by a fantastic range of effectivness, with only the Lost soul, Pocus poppet, Night emperor, Float-o-copier, Sasquash, Prince of darkness, Emperor wyvern, metal slimes, and boss monsters having any resistance at all. Dragon Quest V Monster recruitment allows for much easier access to the spell in V'', and the average monster is fully vulnerable to it as well. Despite the ticking timeburrm and rockbomb having lower level limits than most of their peers, the effectiveness of kamikazee turns these monsters into figurative Hail Marys when battles are looking grim. Only the Pink elephant, Blizzybody, Necromancer, Hades helm, Hyperpyrexion, Mandrake marauder, Bomboulder, Moosifer, Balhib, Archdemon, Great dragon, Deathsquad, Mechan-o’-wyrm, Barbatos, Bilhaw, metal slimes, and boss monsters have any resistance to the spell at all, less than a tenth of the monster list. Dragon Quest VI This spell is obtained by advancing to Rank 7 of the Sage vocation. Kamikazee no longer has it's own resistance tag in the game's programming, using Whack's instead. To doubles the usual hit race as well, for an accuracy of ''100%, 100%, 75%, 0%. Dragon Quest VII Dragon Quest VIII Kamikazee is learned by investing 70 points into the Hero's Courage skill. The base damage is calculated as HPx0.99. Dragon Quest IX Kamikazee is learned by paladins at level 33. It will either fail, damage the enemy, or instantly kill the enemy. Regardless of which, the user dies. Kamikazee is also learnt by Moai minstrels and Rockbombs. Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Other languages Category:Dragon Quest II spells Category:Dragon Quest III spells Category:Dragon Quest IV spells Category:Dragon Quest V spells Category:Dragon Quest VI spells Category:Dragon Quest VII spells Category:Dragon Quest VIII spells Category:Dragon Quest IX spells Category:Dragon Quest X spells Category:Dragon Quest XI spells